The Hidden Secrets, ALTERNATE version
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Silver keeps hiding secrets from the others.  Two secrets, in fact.  But when one of the secrets is revealed, the other will soon be too.  Same thing as other story, except with additional parts.  Rated T for BLOOD & VIOLENCE.  No cursing, ETC.


A/N: Okay _this_ particular story is based off of a dream I had the other night. It's a Silver story. Set during/after the events of Sonic '06 where Sonic comes back to life, though, all of the characters are still here: Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Shadow, yadda, yadda, yadda…& they still know each other. Shadaze, Shadana, & Sonaze. Definitely no Sonilver, Sonadow, Shadilver…No. None of that guys. When it seems like that, I mean that their _really_ close friends, but not yaoi/romantically involved.

Note, I have no idea how to play Mouse Trap, & I'm doing the best I can to try to make a "game" out of it…sorry if I mess up Big Time guys… ^^º

Okay, as for the description of the story, this is based off of a dream I had the other night. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. So why's it called "Alternate Version?" " you ask. Well, that's answered. _Shadow_ plays an important role in this one…that's all I'm saying. The only difference in this story from the other one, is…the entire thing really…the plot changes a bit, & such.

*****I'm going to warn you: IF THOU DESPISE _**BLOOD &/or VIOLENCE,**_ RETURN WHITHER THY CAME NOW! There _is_ blood in this guys. No cursing. Just blood, & violence. You have been warned…***** (no! it's not set in medieval times! I just did that for fun ;)

Oh, & Enjoy! & you know the drill: If you Read, Review! Also! When you're done reading, I have a note down there at the bottom!

Grazie!

Andi

XXX

So ya decided to take it anyway did'jya? Even despite the BLOOD & VIOLENCE warning? Okay then…welcome! I will warn you further, throughout the next ten pages you'll read, there will be abuse/mocking/harassing of a character, a very suicidal character, & a family brought back together.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not responsible for any nightmares you have. I just my own to worry about!

XXX

The Hidden Secrets: _ALTERNATE VERSION_

By: The Andromeda Rose

**Part I: A Familiar Face**

Ever since the first time Silver arrived in the Soleanna of Sonic's time, & had met a black & red hedgehog, he couldn't help but wonder about him. He seemed strangely familiar…very familiar. Where had he seen him before? Why did he feel a strange feeling around him as if he'd met him somewhere else before?

Silver watched as the black hedgehog walked away from him toward the beach, "Come on, Silver, we need to find the others. They said they'd meet us down by the Beach Shack."

**At the Beach Shack…**

"Hi, Sonic," when Silver finally looked at Shadow, he noticed his ruby red eyes more closely. He stopped dead in his tracks. This was him! His-

"Silver, are you okay?" Shadow waved a hand in front of the hedgehog, "You blacked for a few minutes." he reached for a glass of water sitting on the table, "Here. Drink this. I think you're dehydrated."

Taking the water, Silver drank it all in just a few swallows, "Thanks Shadow." he glanced back to Shadow, then to Sonic, & back. He knew why he had blacked out, but he couldn't be too sure about it. This could just be another person that looks like him. Besides, he was in a completely different time zone.

"Silver, are you okay?" asked the pink hedgehog, "Do you want me to order you something?"

"Thank you…thank you Amy. I appreciate it." he put his hand up to his head. Why did he start to feel so sick all of a sudden?

She looked at him sympathetically, "Here, Silver, I'll get a salad for you." she called to a waiter & ordered a plain salad. No dressing. Just a plain salad for her friend.

They talked, & they ate their dinner, but the one thing that Silver couldn't get out of his mind, was "was this really _him?"_ He knew that when he was in Crisis City with his mother, when she was alive, that she'd tell stories about Shadow…those blood red eyes against black & red fur.

"I'm sorry to leave so early Shadow, I'm starting to feel kinda sick again."

"You want me to Chaos Control back?" he offered, "It's a long walk."

"Uh…No thanks Shadow, I should be able to fly back or something. But I appreciate your offer." he glanced to the others, "I'm sorry I have to leave like this guys."

"Oh, it's okay Silver, we understand." Sonic gave him his famous thumbs-up to assure him that everything was okay.

"Yes. I'll see you guys soon. Bye Sonic! Amy!" he waved to his friends, & left for his home that Princess Elise gave to him & Blaze since they'd be staying here for a long time.

XXX

He walked into the little house. It wasn't big, & that was the way he liked it. Two bedrooms, one bath, a small living room, kitchen, & laundry room, "I'm back Blaze." he called. No answer. "Blaze? You here?" he checked the living room, then her bedroom. On the bed, Blaze lay fast asleep. He walked up to her bedside & pulled the blankets over her, whispering, "Goodnight Blaze."

He left her room & entered his. A small, twin-sized bed sat in the middle of it, with a nightstand & a closet. Just enough space for his gloves, socks, & shoes…plus a small box in the closet that he kept in Crisis City.

Pulling this little gray box out of the closet, he opened it with the key that was taped to it. Inside, a journal, a birth certificate, a few pieces of jewelry, & a locket lay inside it. Of all these items, he picked up the locket…the only thing that actually held the pictures of his parents.

He opened it. He hadn't looked at this locket for such a long time, that he had forgotten exactly what his parents looked like. Inside it, was a colour picture of both his father & mother & himself as a young hedgehog. His father was a black & red hedgehog, with white chest fur & ruby red eyes. His mother was white, with soft blue eyes.

"It can't be…" he glanced to the picture again: this was Xana, his mother, & Shadow, his father, as he had just realized.

The only thing he could remember about his father, was that he rescued him from a fire in Crisis City when he was young. That & those crimson eyes were the only things he could remember about him. His mother died in that fire too.

He picked up the journal & read through it for a few minutes, then laid it back in the box. Why hadn't he realized it before? Why hadn't he figured out that Shadow was his father? How was he going to tell him? Would he believe him? What if he rejected him? He wanted so badly to spend time with him! He knew he loved both of his parents so much, & he missed them both very much when they died…

Just, would he accept him as _his_ son?

**Part II: You're a **_**What?**_

**The area where Sonic & Silver meet for the **_**first**_** time in Sonic '06, & fight.**

"Hey Silver!" Sonic ran up to the white hedgehog, startling him, "We're having a hedgehogs _only_ meeting at the Diner tomorrow. You coming? All hedgehogs have to go."

"_Only_ hedgehogs?"

"_**Only**__ hedgehogs."_ he did some stretches as he spoke, "Just hedgehogs."

Silver remained quiet for a moment, "Oh! Uh…I-I can't Sonic, but thanks anyway."

"_All __**hedgehogs**_ have to come Silver, & you're a hedgehog. So no if's, an's, or but's about it."

"I'm…" he had to think quickly. Only _hedgehogs_ were allowed at this meeting, "Uh…I'm actually going away for a few days this weekend. I'm sorry Sonic. Maybe next time?"

"Uh…sure. The next meeting's next Saturday. See ya then!" he ran off leaving the silver hedgehog alone.

**The next week, Sonic & Silver meet up again on the beach on a late Wednesday afternoon.**

"Silv! How're ya doing buddy? You missed last week's meeting! It had all sorts of neat stuff!"

"I'm fine actually. That meeting of yours sure sounds neat."

"It is. Hey I gotta get going! See ya at this week's-"

"Wait! Sonic, something's come up & I can't make it. I'm really sorry."

"Really? Oh, that's too bad. I guess I'll see you later, & at next week's then huh?"

"Uh, sure. Next week."

The next week came, & Silver refused to come again. So the fourth week came, & Sonic was going to try one last time. If this didn't work, then Who knows _what_ will…

**Silver is sitting on the steps of the Boardwalk thinking, when Blaze meets up with him…**

"So this is where you are Venice, I've been looking for you." Blaze walked up to the boardwalk where her friend sat on its steps. He seemed to be in a different world, "What's wrong?"

"Blaze, don't call me that! My name's Silver! Not Venice!"

Sonic, meanwhile, had been out on a run when he turned a corner & noticed the cat & the hedgehog standing there. He was about to go say hi to them, when he overheard Blaze call Silver "Venice."

"Why'd she call Silver "Venice?" " he wondered aloud.

"Venice," Blaze began again, _"Silver_ is your temporary name. Venice is your real name, just like you're a mink & you have _orange_ chest fur!" she pointed to the orange fur growing beneath his white chest fur.

"A mink?" now Sonic was confused, "He's not a mink! He's a hedgehog!" he said it quietly enough so that they couldn't hear him, "Orange chest fur?" looking more closely, he could barely make out the orange-coloured fur peeking out from under his white chest fur. Though, he was fairly close to the duo. From a distance, you wouldn't be able to make it out at all.

"Blaze, I'm half mink, half hedgehog!" he now seemed slightly offended that she only acknowledged him being a mink, & not both a hedgehog & a mink.

"I know you are Venice, I'm sorry."

"What…?" he whispered, "So this is why you keep refusing me. You're not a full-blooded hedgehog…"

"It's okay Blaze." he shook his head, "& my name's Silver! If the others find out that my name's Venice & I'm half mink, then I'd be harassed like I was back in Crisis City!"

"Your name's Venice, Venice!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is Venice! Your name's Venice! Not Silver!"

As the two continued arguing over what his real name was, Sonic decided to run by them at a high speed…

"What was that?"

"What?"

Then he turned around…

"Oh, hey guys!" he ran back up to them, "Did I startle you? I'm sorry if I did."

"No, not really Sonic."

"Did you say something about Venice?" he glanced to "Silver."

Both the cat & hedgehog looked to each other worriedly, "Uh…actually-"

"'cause if you were referring Venice, Italy, to Soleanna, they're pretty much the same in architecture. But if you're referring to the culture, it's almost entirely different." he looked toward Venice, "You really have to experience Venice for yourself to know the difference!"

"Uh…Really?" "Silver" began.

"Yeah! I just visited it again about a week ago. It takes three minutes to get there from here in Soleanna. That's about 2,000-2,500 miles in three minutes! Now _that's_ Sonic Speed!" he laughed.

"Really, it does?" Blaze perked up.

"Yeah." then he "remembered" something, "Oh, Silver, are you coming to the meeting to tonight?"

"Uh…yeah, I…guess so."

The certainly surprised Sonic, "Oh, okay. I'll se ya then!" he finished, then took off at the speed of sound.

"Was that the meeting you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Hedgehogs _only."_

"Then why're you going if it's only hedgehogs?"

"To get him off of my back. It's a little annoying, & I think they're a little suspicious."

"Hmm…well, I've got to get going Silver, I promised Amy I'd help her today. I wish you luck!"

"Thanks! I'll see you later Blaze!" he called to his retreating friend.

**Part III: Stuck Between a Rock & a Hard Place: Secrets Revealed, & the Diner**

Nearing evening that same day, & Sonic was back out on his evening run.

He drew in a deep breath & let it out as he ran across several bridges. One of them looked different from the others as he passed over them. He slowed down to a jog to see what was going on: Silver was leaning on the wall of the bridge gazing down into the water. He seemed lost in thought as he was earlier.

He gazed at his reflection in the blue water. Now what was he going to do? He was going to a _hedgehogs only_ meeting. What if they found out? Would he be shunned if they did find out? What would happen?

"What if they found out that my real name's Venice? Oh, why didn't I just leave my name as Venice before I came here for this mission?"

"Hey, Silver!" Sonic jogged up to "Silver," "Everything okay?"

"Sonic!" he turned quickly to face the hedgehog beside him, "Uh…yeah I'm fine. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing okay." he cocked his head, "What were you talking about your real name being "Venice?" "

"Venice? My real name's not Venice." he laughed nervously as he spoke. Lying through the skin of his teeth.

"No, I was just passing over the bridge & I heard you say that you changed your name from "Venice" to "Silver" for a mission." he looked him in the eyes.

"No it's not! My name's Veni-Silver! I…I…" he knew he was in trouble now…

"Your name's Venice. Remember when I stopped to talk to you & Blaze today? I overheard your conversation & found out."

He let his shoulders droop, & ears flatten, "Right. My name's Venice."

"That's a nice name you know? Why'd you change it? For the mission of killing the Iblis Trigger, or me?"

"Yeah, that's the reason I changed it, because I didn't want people to find out my identity & try to track Blaze & I down." he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Did you hear that I'm also half hedgehog, half…" he stopped, he couldn't admit that he was a hybrid. Especially what kind of animal he was mixed with. No. Sonic might tease him for being a-

"Mink." Sonic finished.

"Yeah…I'm half mink."

"Were you teased for being a hybrid?"

"All of the time. That's one of the reasons I choose to stay here, because no one knows me & that I'm a mink." he put his fingers up to his eyes & pulled out…contacts? Underneath gold eyes, were bluish-green eyes.

Sonic's lips parted in surprise, "Is that your real eye colour?"

"Yeah. I had to change everything to prevent from being identified, & I couldn't just change my looks without people becoming suspicious."

"I see." silence fell for a while before either of them said anything. They just watched the Sun set for while, "Venice, are you still coming to the meeting?"

"Sure I'm coming." he put the gold contacts back in his eyes.

"Then come on! It starts in a few minutes!" he grabbed his hand & started running at a slow speed for Venice to keep up.

XXX

"Here we are! The Diner." Sonic was just about to enter, when he thought of something, "Say, are you going to tell the others that your name is Venice? Or am I the only one to know?"

"No. I'll tell them. But I'm not going to tell them just yet that I'm mink."

"How many of them do you know besides Amy & Shadow?"

"None."

"Huh…"

"Sonic, are you sure it's okay that I come? You said that it's for _only_ hedgehogs, & I'm half hedgehog & half mink."

"Well, you're a hedgehog aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can come in!"

"I-I don't know…"

"Come on Venice, no one but you & I know that you're mink, & your secret is safe with me." he reassured him, "& if they do find out, I'm sure they wouldn't tease you." he opened the door & let Venice in, then shut it, "Hiya gang! I want you to meet a friend of mine. Guys, this is Venice. Venice, this is the gang. That's Sonia, Manic, my brother & sister, Scourge-? I didn't know you were coming this week? How're you doing?

"Fine." he answered coldly.

"Okay, suit yourself. Shadow & Amy already you know, & there's Lily, & Aloha."

"Hi guys." he said rather shyly.

"Hi Silver!" both Amy & Shadow greeted their friend.

"Sonic, why'd you call Silver "Venice?" "

"Because Venice is my real name Amy."

"It is?" this surprised Shadow, "Why didn't you tell us Sil-I mean, Venice?"

"Because I had to change my name for the Iblis Trigger mission." he took out his contacts once again to reveal aqua eyes.

"Oh, I see." Shadow studied Venice carefully, "Venice…" he mused quietly.

"Yeah."

"Then it's nice to meet your _true_ self _Venice!"_ Amy hugged Venice & led him into the Diner, "Your eyes are so pretty!" Amy exclaimed when she saw the aqua.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called, "Let's get the meeting started okay?"

"Okay!" everyone answered back.

"Come on Silver, let's go have some fun!"

The "meeting," as it turned out, was actually where the hedgehog friends got together to have some fun & play games. They played Monopoly for a while, then turned to Mouse Trap.

"Aww…come on you little mouse! My stupid mouse keeps getting caught!" Scourge complained.

"It's not your fault, it's the mouse's!" Sonic laughed, "Venice, it's your turn."

"Okay." on his turn, he managed to get through, & deliberately knocked Scourge's piece off of the game, causing him to lose, "I beat you Scourge!" he playfully mocked.

"Aww! Come on! I'm oughtta skin you for that," apparently, he took this the wrong way…"& turn your mouse into a fur coat along with his other furry relatives! Like foxes, raccoons, mink, ra-"

"Hey!"

"What? I offend you?" he scoffed, "It's not like you're any of those stupid furball animals." he rolled his eyes laughing.

Now very offended, Venice stood up, ready to fight Scourge for all he had, "For your information, I happen to be half hedgehog, half _mink!"_ everyone around him looked to him surprised, mostly Sonic to Venice.

No, this wasn't a set up. Scourge could be _very _cruel when he wanted to be…which was _all_ of the time…

"Mink? You've got to be kidding me?" he laughed louder now, "One of _those_ animals? They get killed everyday for their fur. You're nothing but a weasel." this "ambiguous" meaning, was apparently not "ambiguous" to Venice…

"Scourge, stop this right now!" Sonic demanded, but to no avail, Scourge continued to mock Venice.

"You're a hybrid?" he laughed again & again, "He's a hybrid! What was your momma? A hedgehog? Or a mink?" he mocked, "Ha, ha! You're a hedge-mink!"

Now clearly offended & upset, Venice tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to start, "Stop it! Stop it would you!"

"Scourge, stop it!" Shadow stepped in, "Just because he's a hybrid doesn't mean you have to tease him about it!" he yelled at the green hedgehog, threatening to hurt him if he said anything more, "Besides, why should you tease him because he's a hybrid, when I'm part human, hedgehog, & alien?"

"You need to apologize to him Scourge." Sonic added, "It really hurts him when he's teased about being a hybrid."

Scourge crossed his arms, tapping his foot, "You dumbbells are going to nag me until I do it aren't you?"

"Yes!" they all seemed to shout at the same time.

"Geesh! Okay, okay! Where is he?"

"He's right here-" Amy turned around to face the other part of the Diner where Venice once was, "Where'd he go?"

"Where's Venice?"

"Oh, no…" the cobalt hedgehog ran around the Diner looking for their friend, "This isn't good…he's not here guys." he gave a death glare to his green counterpart, "Thanks to _you."_

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, he's th-"

"Yes it was Scourge, you're the one who made the comment about skinning mink & making them into fur coats to wear. You should be ashamed of yourself Scourge. You've really crossed the line this time." he paused, glancing over to the others, who nodded their heads, "& you're banned from the meetings & the club from now on." he said to the green hedgehog before he & the rest of his friends left in search of Venice.

Scourge watched in shock as the others left, looking for their friend. His ears dropped as he turned & sat on the one of the bar counters' red & white stools with the sides of his face cradled in his cupped hands. Now what was he going to do?

…_In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain,_

_Or the valour you waited never came?_

_If you were able, would you go change the past?_

_& a faux paux with one last chance?_

_& I might know of a future,_

_But then you'd still control the past…_

**Part IV: A Deathly Situation, & the Secret Revealed**

"Venice?" Sonic shouted, "Venice, where are you? Come on out Venice!"

A black blur skidded to a stop with the sound of hover skates dying, "Any sign of him?"

"Not yet." he shook his head, "You check the west side of Soleanna, & I'll check the north."

"Okay." he got into a sprinting position, then prepared to take off, "Tell one of us if you find him. Find Blaze; she'll know what to do."

They gave each other a curt nod before departing ways.

XXX

The sky seemed to grow darker as the minutes passed while they looked for Venice, & pretty soon, rain began.

XXX

The midnight hedgehog searched every part of Soleanna on his way to the north side before meeting up with the lilac cat, "Blaze!" he called, running over to her.

"Oh, hi Shadow." she looked at him oddly for a moment, wondering why he was talking to her, then noticed his expression, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked growing concerned.

"No. Scourge was making fun of Venice because he's a mink, & now we can't Venice anywhere."

"He told you that?" she asked in disbelief, "He never tells anyone he doesn't trust."

"No, he didn't actually tell us, he was provoked to tell us because Scourge was making fun of minks being skinned for their fur."

She covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, no, not again…"

"What do you mean "not again?" Is everything alright?"

"No, when he was teased, he…tried to hurt himself." she hesitated before she continued the next part, "But the _last_ time he was teased, he…" her voice started choking up, & she looked as if she were ready to cry, "h-he tried to…"

"Blaze," he said gently, taking the female into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest for a few minutes. This was quite unusual for him to do, but considering the situation…"Blaze, you don't have to go on. I know what you're trying to say." he spoke softly to the cat, while gently rubbing her back, "Shhh…we're going to find Venice. Don't worry."

"Shadow, that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"Shadow, in the future, you're his father."

"I'm his _what?"_

"You're Venice's father. But you died in a fire when he was eight trying to save him from it." she looked at his crimson eyes, they seemed bewildered, & suspicious, "You guys only met a few times in Crisis City."

"Wait. How can I believe you?"

"Shadow! We're from the _future,_ &, & look at Venice! He looks like you! You can tell that he's your son, & you're his father." she looked to him with pleading gold cat eyes, "You have to believe me Shadow."

XXX

They searched the city for another half an hour, looking all over for Venice, even though they had two hedgehogs running at super sonic speed, they found no sign of him.

"Venice!" Shadow shouted, by now, he & Blaze had met up with the others at the center of the village & when she told them everything what she had told Shadow, they were in shock when they learned it.

They were growing worried. Especially since this was _Shadow's_ son they were looking for.

"Venice!" he worriedly looked from side to side, "I hope he doesn't do anything irrational."

"Shadow," he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sure he won't do anything like that."

"I-I know. But it still worries me that he might because he's been teased so much."

He looked toward the ground before giving a silent nod in agreement, "Come on. We have to find your son."

Shadow & Sonic left in search of their friend once more, whilst the others checked other places they had missed.

"Where should we look?"

"Well...we could look by their house. Venice might've gone there, & that's one of the places I haven't checked yet."

"Okay."

XXX

"What have I done?" a green hedgehog tore at his quills in frustration. After having a while of sitting at the Diner alone to think, he could feel Guilt creeping his way into his heart & set out on his own to find him.

He had gained some information concerning Venice's attempted suicide, how it was caused, & that he might attempt it again, from Amy when she came back to see if Venice might've come back to the Diner.

"Venice!" he ran along the streets to the Grand Canal, & the famous Bridges of Soleanna. The Bridges of Soleanna were known for being large, having stores & houses & such, on them. They were known to be modeled after the London Bridge of Shakespeare's day. "Venice!"

Under one of the bridges, a white ear twitched at the sound of another voice that was searching for him. Ignoring it, he continued to aim the knife that he held in his hand, at his throat. _One plunge. That's it. That's all I have to do & all of this will be over with. I won't be teased for being a hybrid anymore. Not ever again will I be teased. Never. Just that sharp knife would end everything. Nobody would care if I were gone or not. Nobody really did care about me…Sonic just set this all up so I could be humiliated again & again!_ warm tears trickled gently down tan cheeks, "That's all I have to do, & it'll be over with."

He prepared to thrust the knife into his throat. Holding the blade against his throat, he could feel the blade pierce the thin skin on his neck. A single stream of blood etched its way down his white fur, creating more red patterns in his fur-ones that were created earlier.

"Venice!" Scourge looked out into the canal. Nothing but water. No floating bodies. Nothing. Lightening flashed at regular intervals now. One flash even lit up the entire night sky, revealing a figure under the bridge holding something, "Venice? Venice, is that you?" he called. Startled the figure glanced over to where the voice came from, then turned to run.

"Venice!" he ran down the street & down under the bridges. He ran at sonic speed to catch up with him, when he did, though, he stopped right in front of him, almost causing Venice to run into him.

"Get out of my way Scourge!" he yelled, trying to run past the other, but to no avail, failed since the other was much faster than he was.

"No! I'm not letting you! I'm not letting you kill yourself."

"Get out of my way!" he punched the other square in the jaw, & took the opportunity to run when Scourge was getting his grounds again.

"Stop!" he yelled, then ran after the other. The white one stopped, & turned. The knife glistened when the lightening flashed, threatening to pierce anything, or _anyone,_ that came too close, "Venice, stop this! Put the knife down!"

"No!" he now stood on the other side of a large rock barrier. You could easily climb over it the two foot barrier, but it'd take a few seconds to do so. "I won't! I'm sick & tired of people harassing me because I'm a hybrid! This was all set up by you, Sonic, & the others!" blue eyes now noticed the others on all sides of them. No where to escape. Everyone was there: Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Shadow…all of them. The only ways out were give up, or the knife he still held up to his throat.

"Venice! Don't do this!" Sonic shouted, the lilac cat stood next to him, "Don't! It wasn't a setup Venice! Scourge…he has the attendancy to be cruel sometimes. Please, don't do it Venice."

"Venice!" Shadow shouted, "Stop! Please! Blaze told me everything about you, & about me, & I don't want you to kill yourself. Please, Venice, don't do it."

Blue eyes narrowed at this, "No! I don't believe you! None of you! I'm leaving this world _tonight!"_ at that last word, he stabbed his knife into his neck.

"_Venice!"_ everyone cried, but perhaps the one that cried loudest, was Scourge. As the knife entered the other's throat, he ran at top speed, leaping over the barrier that was between them, & literally crashed into the other, forcing him to let go of the knife. But the damage was already done. The knife was almost a full inch, going on two, into his throat. The knife, as well as Venice & Scourge, dropped to the ground. Scarlet blood flowed & continued to stain his white fur even more.

"Venice!" the others ran down to where Scourge & Venice were.

"Venice!" Shadow dropped to his knees beside the white one. He seemed to be fading in & out of consciousness, "V-Venice, it's gonna be alright." tears formed in those crimson eyes as he gazed at his son, "Hang in there, we're going to get you to a hospital. I'm _not_ going to lose you."

Sonic, too, dropped to his knees beside Shadow & Venice, "Come on Buddy, stay in there. It's going to be okay." he looked into terrified blue eyes which seemed to fade in & out of consciousness, "Shadow, if we don't do something _now,_ we might lose him."

At these words, Scourge's ears pricked up, & he could feel his blood run cold, _Lose him?_

He briefly nodded his head slowly, then pulled out his Green Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

XXX

A black & red hedgehog paced the hospital, while a green one stood gazing out the window. Both had tears in their eyes, & both were deeply worried, but nothing could even compare to what the green one was feeling…_he_ was the one that caused all of this to happen. _He_ was the one who insulted & mocked the other. & _he_ was the one who almost caused a life to be taken away because of that.

Silent tears gently trickled down his tan cheeks. He had learned a lesson alright. A very harsh lesson…How could he face Venice again after all of those things he said? Many of them, which were not mentioned, were _very_ mean indeed. Would he forgive him after what he said?

"Shadow?" a nurse called from the one of the patients' rooms, "Your son is awake now; you may see him now if you like."

"Thank you." he followed the nurse into the room.

He peeked inside the room, Venice lay on the bed with bandages covering his neck, arms, legs, wrists…wrists…he was a cutter. "Venice?"

The other smiled lightly, "Hi…Dad." his voice sounded forced when he spoke, & as if in pain.

"Don't talk so much. You need to let your voice rest until your throat heals."

The other nodded slightly in the stiff bandages.

"Hey, Blaze told me that I'm your father, & after talking with her, I _know_ I'm your father." he motioned to a white mink standing outside the doorway, "Venice, this is Xana."

"Xa-My…mom?" he looked at Shadow as if he were just pulling his leg, but then Shadow gave him something unexpected, the locket…

Shadow opened the locket & showed him the picture of the three of them, then a Chaos Emerald, "Blaze & I went back to your time to find Xana, & we found her & you, & we saved you both from the fire. So now all three of us can live as a family when you return to your time."

His son looked at him utterly shocked, "You…did?" he managed to force out. Then, he looked at his mother. For the first time, he saw her, & she him. She had blue eyes & soft, white, mink fur. "Mother?"

She ran up to his bedside & almost death-hugged him when he said that, "It's me Venice. I'm never going to leave you again. Not ever. I love you Honey."

Shadow too came up to his bedside & hugged him as a father would, "I love you too Venice." the tears from the three of them were now falling, "Promise me you won't ever try that again?"

"I won't…Dad." he smiled at his parents, "I promise I…won't."

"Venice?" a new voice said, "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Venice looked up, & at the door, Scourge stood. Immediately his muscles & quills bristled when he saw him, "What?" he said, irritated.

"I-I…" now he wasn't sure if should even speak with him with, considering the answer he just got from him.

Lightening lit up the sky again, followed by a crash of thunder. It was worth a try. If he didn't forgive him, then at least he would know that he was sorry. "Well…Venice, I…came to apologize. I'm sorry for harassing you earlier, & that you almost killed yourself. All of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't said anything." he lowered his head, & his voice, "I'm so sorry Venice, for causing all of this. Really I am." he glanced up to him, "I hope you'll be feeling better Venice." he lifted his hand up, to wave at them, then lowered it very quickly, something like Gomer Pyle would do, & turned to go, "See ya Ven."

Seeing how much he wanted to be forgiven for what he had done, & how much less cocky & prideful he was, made Venice stop & think for a moment, "Wait, Scourge!"

At this, Scourge looked back at the other, his eyes hopeful.

"I-I forgive you."

He looked up a his words in surprise, "You do?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Probably of the biggest smiles crossed Scourge's face right now, "Th-thank you Silver! I-I mean Venice!" he wasn't much for hugs, but this hug was one that felt good to receive.

Sonic poked his head in the doorway, "Hey Venice! How're ya doin'?"

"Okay, I guess." he coughed up blood now.

"Hey, there, take it easy Venice, we don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"I know…" he mouthed these words, rather ashamed. Unable to speak any further, he reached for his notebook & pen, & wrote, "Get the others. I want to tell all of you something."

Wasting not a single second, Sonic went to fetch the others, & came back in record time, "What did you want to tell us Venice?"

"This." he gave the notebook to Sonic who read it aloud to the others.

It said, "Guys, I'm really sorry that I blamed you for trying to set me up…& for trying to take my own life & scaring you. I…I'm really sorry, & I appreciate, you, Scourge, for stopping me. Thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to see my father, or my mother again. Oh, Blaze, thanks for telling Shadow everything. I appreciate it. & finally, thanks you guys for being my family."

"Aw…shoot, you're welcome Venice!" Sonic hugged his friend, "I'm glad you're still with us Buddy!" he ruffled his fur & quills playfully, but gently.

"You're welcome Venice!" was said by many of the others, as well as other things.

The kitsune, Tails walked up to Venice's bedside & tried to peek over it to see him. Sonic picked up the kit & put him on the bed beside Venice, while he began, "We're glad you're still with us Venice. Because without you, we wouldn't be able to stop the real Iblis Trigger, & your world would still be like it is, & you wouldn't have been able to see your parents again Venice! You're a hero!"

"The kit's right, y'know? Without you, nothing would be the same Silver, nothing."

"Hey!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed, _"Venice."_

"_People need encouragement, not discouragement." -Author Unknown_

**Part V: Epilogue**

Four months later, Venice made a complete recovery, & his chest fur eventually turned back into its original shade of orange, & his identity was back to-

"Watch out! CANON BALL!" something rushed by the lilac cat & jumped into the ocean.

"Hey!" she shouted as she & Sonic were completely drenched in water, "Venice! I'm gonna get you for that one!" she called back.

"Heh, you're not the only one who hates water Blaze." Sonic laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" she splashed him with water.

"HEY!" he wiped the water off his face, "B-Blaze!" he started after the now retreating cat, "I'm going to get _you_ for that!" he laughed as he chased her along the beach.

"Just try!"

"Watch out!" Shadow jumped in after Venice, tackling him in the process.

"Dad!" he gasped when he came back up for breath.

**Part VI: The Epilogue of the Epilogue**

Scourge had to return to Moebius, to continue to rule his kingdom not long after Venice's recovery. Though, this experience changed Scourge, he became more soft, & less cruel, & actually, to tell you the truth, was more like Sonic…so his reign, indeed, had changed not only his personality, but also Moebius. There were new laws made, & old ones exterminated, & everything was different…

New buildings were being built & old one repaired. The needy were being taken care of, & the homeless given homes. & let's not forget about Fiona, shall we? Scourge ended up marrying her, & they both had children who would also help change Moebius for the better.

But as for the Venice & the rest? Venice now lives in peace in Crisis City, now known once again as, "Soleanna," with his family. Blaze, though, didn't go back to their original time, but instead stayed with her new…dare I say it? _Boyfriend_ named…[giggles]…Sonic.

&…I think you can figure out the rest… ;)

_The End_

**A/N: Okay, I don't usually pair two completely different species with another, but this, I wanted to do! I wanted to create Venice the Hedge-Mink (sorry Venice…)! Sorry to all Silver fans out there. Really I am. Silver & Shadow & my two favourite characters that BOTH come in first place! So, this was a little hard trying to write, let alone, change his name **_**&**_** species **_**&**_** have him get beaten almost to death! Literally! Just thinking about him almost committing suicide made me cry last night at 3 AM! I know. I'm weird. But that's me! Andromeda!**

**NOTE! One of the many reasons I wrote this, is because I didn't find a SINGLE story with Venice in it here on FF. & that got me. So if you like Venice, send FanFiction an e-mail requesting the character! We need MORE people to become Venice fans & get him on here! So if you'll help, we'll be adding a new member to the Sonic Team of Sega! Maybe someday he'll appear in a game? I don't know. But all I do know is, is that Venice ROCKS! Copy & Paste this if you're going to help support Venice the Mink get on FanFiction! FF's e-mail for new categories/characters is "categories (at) fanfiction .net" (if it doesn't show up, my profile has it). (Sign your name here if you'll support this: The Andromeda Rose, )**

**So, to end this…Thanks for Reading! &, you know the drill guys! If you Read, please Review!**

**The Andromeda Rose**


End file.
